User talk:Qwertyqwe66
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Ari the Unprecedented (Talk) 19:58, February 27, 2011 |} |} Hi Qwertyqwe! Lets see how you will do for the next days. BTW great job! Well for your information, When you're already at my position, it would be hard to get new badges. Hardinero CompliensCreator00 CompliensCreator00 Hello And have a happy ban. Spamming is not allowed. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 23:20, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm taking back what I said above. A wiki is made for giving information and not for competition, insults, or unessential things. I hope you improve yourself during your ban span. +Hardinero+ 05:22, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey So, I've reduced your ban to a week from today. Overall, should be a month, give or take. So yeah, don't spam for achievements. On this wiki, we would rather have a contributor than a banned person...for a year...who would probably be pissed at that. I apologize for the inconvenience. On approximately the same note, I'd like to explain to you why we don't like spamming here. This is considering that you haven't inserted spam, and you haven't changed the pages overall, you've just made a lot of pointless edits. 1. It messes up the recent changes page. We use that page to watch for changes, and use it to find vandalism. If someone vandalized right now, I logged on an hour later, looked at the recent changes, and went through the edits, I would see... good edit good edit good edit vandalism Then, I would ban the vandal and revert the vandalism, if it hadn't been reverted already. Alternatively, someone else could find the vandalism through here, and if not an admin, revert it and notify one of the admins. But, if you for example had come along and made a ton of pointless edits, I would see: good edit good edit good edit spam spam ... spam even more spam And if I don't give up right now, at the very least, it wastes my time, and the time of everybody else who goes onto the page. 2. Relatively minor, but it messes up rollback. Rollback works like this. You see a user who vandalized. If that user's edit was the most recent, you can click rollback, and now you're done. But if you come along and spam first, I have to go to the history, select two edits, go to a posting page, and then I'm done. It takes longer. May not seem like much, but you spammed on several pages, so if those are vandalized...well, it adds up. 3. It defeats the purpose of the badge system. The badge system is supposed to reward users who contributed a lot to the wiki. Think of it this way. If you had spent countless hours and days on this wiki, reverting vandalism, adding information...you're at the top of the leaderboard...and then suddenly five spammers come along and shunt you off your spot, even though they never helped the wiki at all! How would you feel then? You know you deserve the recognition. You know exactly how much you've contributed. But now you're SIXTH on the leaderboard. I mean, you could make it publicly known that you are first among the non-spammers, but it doesn't sound as good. Alright, thanks for reading, and have a nice day.--RandomguY 15:55, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Eh, actually, given further information from Swampert Rox, I've reextended your ban. For your information, it's due to lack of any good edits at all, along with unprovoked hostility. Have a nice day.--RandomguY 00:10, March 21, 2011 (UTC)